Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for a wheel rim of a wheel, more particularly for a wheel rim of an alloy wheel for motor vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Wheel rims of known wheels, for example from DE 199 57 255 C2, have a rim inner well, which merges into a rim inner flange that is disposed facing a motor vehicle when said wheel is in a mounted state. With the rim inner flange, the wheel rim has an uninterrupted contoured section on the axially inner side.
DE 199 57 255 C2, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein fully by reference, further develops the known subject matter in that profiled segments are attached to the wheel rim in the region of the rim inner well, and together with the wheel rim form a hollow chamber.
According to a method proposed in WO 2005/123418, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein fully by reference, a hollow chamber extending at least partially continuously in the peripheral direction is formed in a region of the inner side of a wheel, and is delimited by a profiled wall in a region of the rim inner well and/or the rim outer well. The profiled wall is designed as integral with the rim, or a separate profiled wall is inserted into a profiled section to create a hollow chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover for a wheel rim and a wheel having such a cover that overcomes the challenges of the related art.